


nothing

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, blood tw, character death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: nothing to kill or die for, and no religion, too
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	nothing

**Author's Note:**

> request: If you're still doing the song lyrics, I'd love to see something with this line from John Lennon's Imagine. :) "Nothing to kill or die for, And no religion, too"

it’s all been… numb.

the mandalorian lives through days, earns money, survives. but only because she told him to.

he still has nightmares about that day, blood dripping from his fingers, her lifeless eyes. 

the sword plunged through her heart.

he just lives. 

even though he feels like he’s not, even though he cries at night, even though he sees her everywhere. every sigh of the breeze or witty remark reminds him of her. when his ship malfunctions and he can’t fix it without stopping somewhere he thinks of her, _wishes_ for her.

he does things without purpose, meaning, or thought. goes through the motions. 

his clan is in hiding, his lover dead. it seems as if he has nothing. nothing to live for or die for. and he can’t stop the thought from assaulting him at random points in the day, sending him down, down, _down_.

and he thinks it as he starts another bounty, another quest for credits, as the ship jumps from hyperspace, and as he touches down on arvala-7.


End file.
